One Sick Love Story
by SaraHelen
Summary: Draco Malfoy never gets sick. Except, of course, when his boyfriend is there to take care of him. DMxHP, oneshot. (as always)


"Harry? Harrryyyyy."

Harry slowly awoke to sound of someone calling his name.

"Harry." The same voice sniffled, and Harry was now vaguely aware of a figure looming over him.

"Harry," He felt someone softly poke his cheek.

"Haarrryyy."

The feel of a finger softy tracing the outline of his lips was what finally prompted him to fully awaken.

Opening his eyes, he expected to have been met with a grinning Draco, awaiting his morning kiss.

Instead, when his green eyes were exposed to the morning light that poured into their bedroom, he _was_ met with the silver eyes he knew and loved, but they were rimmed with an angry red color.

As Harry looked at him, he started to realize other subtle, yet also significant, changes to the boy beside him. Not only were his eyes bloodshot, but small purple bags were starting to become prominent under them, and his nose appeared to be quite runny.

"Harry," Draco pouted.

Harry sat up immediately from his position on the bed in order to reach Draco's face.

He suspected Draco would have a temperature before he even touched him, and his suspicions were confirmed as he placed a hand on Draco's head. It was burning hot to the touch. Harry dropped a small kiss onto his forehead, sure Draco was probably feeling horrible.

"I'm dying," Draco moaned, falling back dramatically into the pillows.

Harry cracked a small smile. "You're not dying, love. You're just sick."

"What?" Draco asked feebly, his eyes fluttering.

"You're sick." Harry said again, chuckling softly at his antics.

"No, no, not possible," Draco said certainly, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

"Draco, you have a fever and a runny nose. You're sick."

"I haven't been sick since I was five."

"You're sick."

"Malfoys have really strong immune systems."

"You're sick."

"I'm fine!" Draco said, exasperated, pushing himself up on his elbows to try to look at Harry. As if to prove Harry's point, he proceeded to fall back into the pillows once again, groaning as he realized he couldn't even hold himself up for an extended amount of time.

"If you're sick, I'll have to take care of you all day," Harry said.

There was a long pause, and then...

"Harry, I think I'm sick."

Harry grinned, pulling the covers up around Draco's chin. When he started to get up to leave, Draco grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me," Draco said frowning.

"I was just going to go get some medicine."

Draco frowned, weakly tugging on Harry's arm.

"The only medicine I need is kissessss," he slurred.

"No kisses for you," Harry said sternly, then gently pulled Draco's arm off of his and tucked him back in.

Draco moaned, but otherwise didn't protest.

Harry started to get up again.

"Harry?"

Harry looked back. Draco's eyes were closed, but he didn't seem to be asleep just yet.

"What is it, baby?"

"Could you tell me a story? Just... just until I fall asleep." Harry just smiled at him, reveling in how adorably cute his boyfriend could be.

"Harry, I'm sick," Draco said, thinking Harry wasn't convinced. But really, Harry would have done anything for Draco. Especially when he was sick.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, as if that had been the deciding factor.

He cleared his throat and began, deciding to tell one of Draco's favorites, one he had memorized a long time ago for that very reason.

_"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twi- __at midnight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were-_"

Draco let out a long and congested snore.

Harry covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, looking over at the other boy.

He looked so peaceful.

He'd always thought Draco was beautiful, even when they were just friends.

But really, nothing compared to him asleep, his face vulnerable and open, a faint smile on his lips.

Harry leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Draco's nose.

He knew it had been a bad idea before he even processed the sneeze.

"**AAAAHHHCHOOOOO**!"

Harry spent the rest of the night taking medicine, blowing his nose, and hoping desperately not to be sick. He tried still to care for Draco while simultaneously not touching him, which Draco did not enjoy at all. Harry felt he had no other choice.

A sick Draco was enough to deal with without being sick himself.

When it was finally time to sleep, he was comforted by the fact that he had shown no symptoms of sickness the whole day.

He believed he was in the clear- that he had taken enough medicine and wouldn't end up sick. Harry crawled into bed behind his love, wrapping his arms around Draco's feverish body. Draco snuggled back into him, and Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's neck.

"I love you," Harry whispered, leaving a small kiss there.

Draco hummed in response.

The next morning, Draco slowly awoke to sound of someone calling his name.

"Draco? Dracooooo."

Draco rubbed his face and sniffled, opening his eyes to see Harry next to him, eyes bloodshot, nose dripping.

"Oh fuck."

**_fin._**


End file.
